Yuan Opening Realm
Stepping into Yuan Opening Realm Consists in making a Heavenly Dao tree sapling germinate from the Dao Seed and break open the Yuan Foundation. The size of the sapling determine how high the Dao Seed tree can grow in the future. When the Yuan Qi density reached its apex, it could no longer remain suspended in the layer of clouds. Instead, it formed precipitation that rained down.As the Yuan Qi raindrops came pattering down, it nourished the Yuan foundation soil.These energetic raindrops slowly seeped down into the Yuan foundation, and surged towards the Dao Seed that was buried within the Yuan foundation.With laws as clouds, and Yuan Qi as rain, descending on the Yuan foundation, the Dao Seed was nourished.In this manner, the Dao Seed within the Yuan foundation was nourished under the energetic rain, and began to slowly sprout. Once the Dao Seed germinated, it would break open the Yuan foundation and slowly mature until it became a Heavenly Dao tree that reached the heavens.And the initial stages of the germination of the Heavenly Dao tree, the process of the Dao Seed breaking out of the Yuan foundation was known as “Yuan Opening”. Details A human Sage was a person who could summon the rain with a flick of his hand.Back then, the Tai Ah Divine Kingdom’s founding emperor was a Sage. Of course, among the Sages in the Tai Ah Divine Kingdom, he was one of the best.One did not need to be one of the best amongst the Sages. Even the lowest Sage rank was an extreme figure. No matter where they went, they would be given the utmost respect. Even the ancient family clans would be respectful.A Sage might not even appear among million people.The billions of people in the entire Tai Ah Divine Kingdom might not even be able to produce a single Sage in a period of a few hundred years.And even if one appeared, they would usually barely be able to break out of the Yuan foundation, forever ceasing their progress at the early stages of the Yuan Opening realm.However, even so, they would still be considered mighty figures who were equal to the Divine Emperor of the Tai Ah Divine Kingdom. They could establish an ancient family clan and ensure that their family clan would enjoy prosperity perpetually. As for the Tian Yuan World, there were numerous experts there and was not something the Tai Ah Divine Kingdom could compare with. Even so, Yuan Opening warriors were still not common in the Tian Yuan World and were considered important figures who could dominate in certain aspects. From this realm onwards, warriors would possess a long life. Breaking through to the Yuan Opening realm was like being reborn. The Dao Seed tree in their bodies was a reflection of their limbs, and the leaves’ veins were all their meridians. As such, even the weakest Yuan Opening realm warrior would have a lifespan of about ten thousand years. And for peak Yuan Opening realm warriors, their lifespans could even reach tens of thousands of years.As the Dao Seed tree absorbed and produced Heaven Earth Yuan Qi, the Yuan Opening warrior would have nearly endless amounts of Yuan Qi. After the Dao Seed tree sprouted, the first month would cause all their Yuan Qi to be depleted. The future growth of the Dao Seed tree would have to rely on the accumulation of time.During this period, if a person lacked Yuan Qi and his foundation was insufficient, there was a high chance of a breakthrough failure. The Dao Seed tree’s sprout would wither due to a lack of energy. Then, they would have to start all over again.To the Tian Yuan world’s warriors, no one could afford such failure. This was equivalent to destroying most of their martial path. This was the reason why most young juniors in the Tian Yuan World would choose not to break through to the Yuan Opening realm. They were halt at the peak of the Dao Seed realm until they were fifty or sixty years old. Some times, some might even wait till they were a hundred years old.This was because the amount of time that the breakthrough took was too long and the process was too difficult. Without enough accumulation in foundation and nomological insight, they did not dare attempt the breakthrough. Principle The Dao Seed germinates into a sapling, breaking open the Yuan Foundation soil. Stages # Early # Middle # Late # Perfection Category:Cultivation Category:Cultivation Levels